The Daya Engagement
by SamanthaLovesDL
Summary: I have been dating Demi Lovato for five years after we did Glee together. What will happen when I ask her to marry me? Will she say yes?


The Daya Engagement

It was a fairly cool morning in LA. My day started when my girlfriend, Demi Lovato. Girlfriend? Who knew I would end up dating the best girlfriend alive for five years? Not me. That is for sure. Demi and I did Glee together playing the Dantana couple. Oh in case you don't know me, you life under a rock. Or you just don't own a TV. My name is Naya Rivera and I used to play Santana Lopez on a TV show called Glee. If you don't know anything about Demi then you have some serious issues. She is the most perfect human to walk on the earth. The show had ended so now I was just working on putting out my first album, going on my first tour. Demi on the other hand was working on her 5th album, and working on some new songs with Nick Jonas. Demi was also going on her world tour soon. Demi and I had a lot of ups and downs. Due to never being able to see each other with our busy life styles. The cover ups we used before we came out of the closest together at the LA pride. Such as Big Sean and Wilmer. The internet rumors over who we where dating. If Demi was seen hanging out with Nick they where dating. And sorry to say this to all you Nemi is it called? Shippers. But that will never happen. For one Demi is mine for two there is a "don't date your bros ex" code with the Joe bros and seems how Demi dated Joe in the past. Nothing will ever happen betwenn her and Nick. I love Demi more then anything. I am going to show her that today. I am rambling I should stop. Sorry about that.

Where was I? Oh yeah! My day started off with my girlfriend Demi crawling soundlessly onto my bed. I was spread out on the bed face first in a pillow, hair tousled and still dressed in last night's clothes due to the fact I want with Demi to a late dinner and was tired afterwords due to a long day at work. I hard my Demi giggle soft softly, I felt her straddle my back and slowly massaged my shoulders. I held back my moan faking being asleep still. "Good morning baby." Demi breathed into my ear. I didn't give her a reaction teasing her. I smirked into the pillow. I could see her pouting face right now even without looking at her perfect face, I felt her increase the pressure on on back, squeezing my sides with her thighs. I kept trying to hold my ground or will in this case bed as I grumbled something and buried my head farther in the pillow. "I brought you breakfast." I hard Demi coo, waiting for me to stir. I groaned, and lifted my head with some difficulty, no doubt due to Demi pressed on my back.

"Lord woman, I can't go 24 hours without you on top of me, can I?" My scratchy, I've-just-been-woken-up voice was teasing and Demi laughed, rolling off to one side and facing me. "I'm just kidding. You know I love it when you bring me food. Or wake me up with some good morning sex..." I rubbed my eyes with the back of my hand and used the free arm to pull my girlfriend of 5 years in closer. "Hey you." I breathed, resting I forehead against hers before moving in to kiss Demi good morning.

Demi let me get really close but she then then blocked my lips with one finger. "Not until you brush your teeth Missy." Demi then pecked me on the nose and wriggled out of my grasp. I rolled onto my back and groaned, shutting my eyes. Damn it Demi. Why did you have to open the blinds for when you gotten up? It is way to bright! "As soon as you're Minty Fresh Naya, I will be more than happy to kiss you. However, as long as you're 'Oh My God My Mouth Tastes Like Old Stale Doritos Naya' then I am sorry. I will not be happy to kiss you," She said looking at me like I was some child. I opened one eye to see where she was and what she was doing. She stood near my bed, arms crossed over her chest. She looks so adorable right now. "Time to get Mommy up Max." She ordered to my golden retriever, and the dog gleefully hopped up onto the bed, giving me wet doggy kisses all over my face. I threw my arms up in defeat and rolled out of bed. As soon as my feet touched the ground, I pulled my sports bra off and let it drop on the ground. I am just every other girl. Hate wearing bras unless I have too. I was to tried to take it off last night. I want to walk to the bathroom in nothing but my black lacy panties that Demi loved on me.

I hard Demi sigh and looked back at her. I watched her scoop it up with two fingers. Holding it in front of her, she followed me into the bathroom and dropped it into the laundry basket. Giving me a look. I shrugged. "Can't help that I am messy." I said grabbing a round brush and started tugging at my tangled hair while Demi perched herself on the marble counter. I threw the brush down in frustration. I hate how tangled my hair gets. Why did I have to have so much hair for? Ugh! "Dem, it hurts." I pouted and she sighed, giving me a soothing smile. "Please do it. You don't make it hurt." I asked her softly. It was true. Demi seemed to make everything painless. She could cut off my leg with a plasic knife and I wouldn't feel any pain. She pointed at the toothbrush shaking her head 'no' at me.

"I will do anything you want once you have brushed them teeth." She added with a dazzling smile. I laughed and proceeded to do as asked. Smiling benevolently, Demi then gotten down from the counter, took the brush and stood behind me, slowly brushing out the tangled locks for me. "What did you do to this?" She asked in wonderment. I shrugged "The cost of having so much hair." I said softly as she finished. "There. All nice and untangled." Demi set the brush down and shrieked as I lifted her with ease back onto the counter. You would think with me being so small that I would have a hard time picking her up. But Demi was light as a feather to me.

"And now I get my good morning kiss." I breathed out and pressed my now fresh mouth to hers. Demi twisted her legs around my hips, dragging me closer to her. So close that if Demi wasn't wearing my over sized t-shirt that are nipples would be rubbing off on each other. I chuckled, my hands gripping her waist. "I'm all for this escalating into hot morning sex." I gasped raggedly against her lips and Demi giggled, running her hands through my now perfect hair. I want to rip off that shirt off of her when Demi said.

"And let Max figure out there's more food on the counter? I think not." Demi teased, dropping her legs and giving me a gentle push. I want to growl at her teasing but then I remembered the food. My eyes widened and I grabbed a shirt to tug over my head. It turned to be Demi's "Nasty Boys." T-shirt. I laughed. Demi always brought T-shirts like that. "Oh yes, you forgot about the food, didn't you?" Demi laughed. I want to say something back but I couldn't think of a good come back. Damn it. Another point to Demi. I just darted out of the room and down the hall to the bright airy kitchen. Demi raced her way after me, laughing softly as Max nearly tripped in his rush to follow me. It is the little moments like that with my dog and my Demi that I loved the most. I stood in front of the island, already covering a bagel with the spreadable butter I had found near the bottom of the bag. Demi hopped into her bar stool and filled a glass with the orange juice.

I smiled and spun around. Before Demi could even blink, I had her shoved against the wall the island was built into. I took her gasp as an opportunity to press my tongue into her mouth while reaching down to hitch one of her legs around my waist. "Naya..." She whined, rolling her hips against me once. I smirked into the kiss knowing that made her hot and horny like she made me in the bedroom. But no way I was going to give her any after she didn't give me any in the bedroom. We loved our little tease each other games we played. It just made our sex life more sexy and fun.

I then tore my mouth from hers, pressing it into to her collarbone. She whimpered as my tongue dragged over her flesh and I went back over it, sucking and biting marking her. I moved back up her neck, before coming home to her lips. "Oh did you think you where going to get some? To bad." I teased, pulling away again. Demi glared at me and shook her head. "Didn't think so." I muttered smugly, dropping her leg and taking a casual sip of my orange juice acting like nothing happened. Demi stared at me wordlessly. Oh yeah finally a point goes to Naya. I keep wishing I was more bad ass like Santana was on glee for these games. "Eat up. We're going to the park like you promised Max." I laughed and pushed a small bite of bagel into her open mouth.

Demi chewed it up and then laughed and grabbing her purse. "Come on!" She urged, grabbig my hand and dragging me to the door. "Max!" She called, and the dog skidded over the hardwood floors toward us. "Come on Boy! We're going to the park!" Mitchie squealed as I reached for the leash and collar Max wore on their trips out of the apartment putting them on as Demi cooed, scratching him gently behind the ear. I tangled our hands together again. It was Max this time who pulled the us toward the door eagerly. I couldn't help but smile at the obvious bond between my girlfriend and dog. The two loves of my life. Hopefully one day there might be a mini me and Demi to make it three or more loves of my life one day.

All the way to the dog park, I watched her, that same smile in place. She skipped along, leash in hand. I didn't remember giving it to her, but Max never minded. In fact, I grinned, Max seemed to like Demi more. She spun around, skipping backwards now, occasionally glancing over her shoulder to ensure a clear path. "You look like you're thinking." She commented a little breathlessly, due to her actions. I smiled, reaching for her outstretched hand. I loved watching Demi do adorable things like skipping backwords.  
"Thinking about you." I replied smoothly, pulling her in for a quick kiss. Demi pulled away, smiling and blushing lightly. "You're so beautiful." I commented, twisting our fingers together as Demi continued to go backwards. Max began to bark in excitement as we entered the off-leash dog park. She blushed again and dropped down to her knees to remove Max's leash and collar. Slipping them into her oversized purse, she remained on her knees in front of the dog.

"You behave yourself, you hear?" She giggled, watching Max run off. I offered her my hand to her and she took it. I helped her up onto her feet. Demi and I then Walked around hand in hand, we found an empty bench and sat down. Demi rested her head on my shoulder, while my arm went around her waist, pulling her near. I am happy we are able to do this stuff cuddling and holding hands in public now. No more hiding behind Big Sean or Wilmer. "I really do love you." I whispered in her ear. She looked up at me with a bright smile.

"I love you too." She leaned up quickly to kiss me again and settled back against my side. "I'm really happy." She added, snuggling close and turning to face me more fully. I then lifted her legs with ease and draped them across my lap. Wanting to have Demi closer to me. Demi laid her head on my shoulder again, breathing in the fresh scent of his neck. "Do you think we'll always be this happy?" She wondered softly. I nodded without hesitation. I can't see a time where we wont be this happy. If anything if Demi says yes tonight. I see us being even more happy.

"You and I, we're good together. I can't see myself with anyone else. I love you with everything I have." I mumbled against her hair. She smiled gently and took my hand in her own soft one. Her eyes met mine warmly.

"But what is it about me that you love?" Demi questioned, running the back of her hand down my arm. I shivered under her touch and took her hand, pressing my lips to her palm.

"It's the little things about you. It's the way your hand fits in mine. The way you laugh even when my jokes are bad which is all the time. The way your eyelashes brush against your cheekbones when you sleep. They way you always crawl up close to me in that cute little ball. The way you can make any bad day disappear just by smiling. It's the way you come into my apartment with my favorite food in the morning. The way you get along with my dog. It's the little sounds you make when we make love. The way you always put others before yourself. The way you save lifes everyday. Buy telling you story and everything else you do for Mentral disorders, and self harming issus." I whispered, as she blinked back the glimmering tears that had formed.

"Let's go home." She suggested, standing up and holding out both hands to me. I gave her a quizzical look but willingly took her hands. "I know we just got here, but I seriously want you right now." Demi stated. I raised one eyebrow and whistled for Max, who came trotting up after a brief silent moment.

"That's one of the hottest things you've ever said to me." I told her, leashing up my dog and wrapping my arm around my girlfriend's waist and we began the slow walk back to my apartment. Demi fit against my side, her lips at my ear, breathlessly whispering to me. My grip on the leash was tight, revealing just how tense I was. She smiled against me, running a small hand over my arm, lingering on my shoulder. "You play dirty." I ground out as her soft tongue teased my earlobe.

When we got home and let Max go. Dmei and I decided on having a shower. By the time Demi had gotten completely undressed, I already had my glass walled shower filled with steam. Demi had let her hair down from its high ponytail and shook it out. I stifled a groan and kicked off my jeans and panties taking off my shirt and bra too. I stepped into the shower, quickly followed by my girlfriend. "You are so gorgeous." I whispered, watching her move under the water getting all wet. She blushed, tilting her head back to get more of the pounding hot water on her hair. I grabbed the shampoo Demi had left at my place last time and poured it into my hands. Demi sighed as my capable small hands worked through her long tresses. "I love this." I mumbled. "Washing your hair. It's so nice. Your hair is so smooth and perfect just like you." My voice filled her ears and she whimpered, pressing herself against my chest. She moved away once I was done and grabbed my own shampoo, beckoning me towards her. I turned my back to Demi and let her do the same, massaging my scalp with the shampoo.

Demi moved under the water, rinsing all of the shampoo out before stepping slightly to the side and letting me rinse my hair. Demi gasped as I pulled her back against me, letting her feel how wet I was for her. "I want you so bad." I groaned, nipping at her ear. "We just showered and we're just going to get all dirty again. Let's go to bed now baby." I whispered, slamming the water off and kissing her roughly. Demi whined and opened her mouth to my probing tongue. "God I need you." I hissed, kicking the shower door open and carrying her out of the bathroom. She whimpered in agreement, wrapping her legs around my waist, pressing her heat directly against my heat. "Fuck Demi." I breathed, throwing her down on the bed and dropping down beside her. "I want to make this so good. Different good. Tonight is all about you." I promised, kissing her again. Demi nodded, tangling her hands in my hair.

I let my tongue push through her mouth, while my hand trailed down her body, teasing her folds with two fingers. "Naya!" Demi gasped out, pressing her still dripping wet body against mine turning me on even more. But I pushed that feeling to the side tonight was all about Demi and it was going to be perfect for her. I pressed my lips to the valley of her breasts, before letting my tongue drag sloppily down her stomach before returning to the trail and blowing cold air against her damp skin. "Oh please..." Demi drawled, her hands on my shoulders as my hot breath hit her right where she wanted me most. I grinned and put two fingers inside her. I started off buy fingering her slowly. Then I spead up a bit. Then want faster and faster. Tell Demi was close. I then pulled my fingers out and want down on her starting to eat her out. "Shit! Naya!" Demi screamed, pressing her thighs closer together to keep me from moving. Teasing her clit with the tip of my tongue, I grinned and moved one hand up to her hips to keep her from writhing too much. "Holy hell Naya..." Demi hissed, her own hands tangled in his my, keeping my face firmly between her legs as she felt her climax coursing through her body. "Holy fuck Naya!" She shrieked, feeling my tongue lap up her cum.

"You're so good for my ego." I teased, kissing her slowly. She moaned, tasting herself on my tongue. Arching her back, she twisted her legs around me and rolled her hips against me with a pout set in place. As I pulled back. I smirked. "Hang on." I whispered getting off of the bed. I grabbed a new strap on that I gotten for her putting it on. I smiled getting ontop of Demi. I looked down at her and asked her soflty. "Ready?" Demi nodded her head. I thrused into her with a soft groan. Demi gasped and scratched at my back, her legs pulling me in farther. I reached for both of her legs, placing them over my shoulders and continuing my thrusts. "Naya..." Demi whined, tossing her head back and letting her hands grip my sheets.

"Please...Naya!" She cried out, and arched her back off the bed, her screams bouncing off the high ceiling of my bedroom. Hearing my name on her lips, again turning me on. But tonight was all about Demi. Demi soon came hard again. I dropped her legs and leaned over ontop of her. She wriggled out from under me and curled into my side, using her hand to grab the sheets and cover our bodies. The door drifted open and Max came into the room, sniffing around the bed. I wrapped an arm around Demi's bare waist as Max popped up onto the bed, wriggling his way between us on top of the sheets. "Hey boy." Demi smiled wearily. "Your Daddy wore me out." She grinned up at her me as I patted Max on the head.

I leaned over backwards to my end table and silently grabbed something from the top drawer. I just couldn't wait to ask her."Naya...?" Mitchie turned in the bed to face me feeling me move and gasped. I smiled reassuringly. The box was still closed and she took it with trembling hands, pressing the button that snapped the lid open. "Naya..." Demi breathed, staring at the ring. I shifted nervously. "Demi I love you more then anything else on earth. I can't see my life without you, or 10 kids, and Max. Will you marry me?" Demi just looked into my eyes crying and smiling widly.

"So is that a yes?" I wondered awkwardly. She set the ring on the table on her side of the bed so she could push me onto my back and stretch across me to kiss me more fully. "Mmm. Love the affection. Can I take that as a yes?" I grinned, my hands tracing patterns on the small of her back.

"It's a yes in every language. S me casar contigo. 100 veces s (Yes I will marry you. 100 times yes)." She punctuated each with a soft kiss, linking our fingers together. I smiled up at her. "I love it when you speak Spanish." I breathed, kissing her more slowly and holding her close to me. Demi smiled and snuggled as close to me she could get. Resting her head on his chest with his arms around her waist, she closed her eyes in peace.

"Te amo (I love you)." 


End file.
